Yoru
"Whatever..." Yoru is one of the main characters and is part of The Original Trio. He is the one of the strongest Warricats which might be the strongest. Yoru is also known as the "Angel of Death" or Azrail. Backstory Darky was a feline with a long backstory. He lived his life with his mother, father, and younger cousin. He was still learning things like a normal kitten. They lived a normal life, except when the Assassin Warricats tried to attack them. Sanu, the sun Warricat, called Darky "the geem". After long battles with the Assassin Warricats, Kingu created Shokku as an experiment, and when Darky touched him, the cats got powers and Darky can make other cats have powers as well. His name changed to Yoru with the effects from the experiment. One day, Soul fell off The Castle of Dreams and Yoru tried to save her with his new wings, but Soul attacked Yoru which made him fall and Kingu and Yume never saw the two again. That's when Yoru first met Fuyu and Sabaku and he gave them powers. After that, the adventure begins. Years later, Mizu and Yoru met together and expressed their affection towards each other and had a daughter named Akumu. Appearance Yoru is a black cat with black wings, black tail, and green eyes. His gem is a cresent moon to represent his element: darkness. His nose is gray and so are his paw pads. Personality Yoru is serious and edgy and can refer to as goth. Yoru also doesn't care about anything. He always hangs out with his best friend Sabaku and maybe Shokku. Yoru loves dark chocolate and black licorice and would eat them when he wants too. Yoru also likes lemonade and would drink it no matter how hot or cold it is. Attacks Midnight Strike Midnight Strike is Yoru's most used and signature attack. It creates a wave of dark attacks at once. Moon Blast This attack was passed down as a trait from Sanu's evil form. It collects light from the moon and blasts on an opponent. 'Dark Scratch' This attack creates dark magic in Yoru's claws to attack an opponent. 'Healing Darkness' This attack can use dark magic to heal a Warricat. 'Dark Shield' This attack makes a medium-sized dark shield to guard someone or an attack. 'Dark Void' This attack would create a void that does massive damage to an opponent. 'Midnight Armor' This move will make Yoru transform into his Midnight Armor Form 'Lost Memories' This move will make Yoru transform into Azrail. This move can only be used once in Yoru's life.' ' Relationships Sabaku Yoru and Sabaku are best friends and always hang out with each other. They like doing many things together like a hot sauce drinking competition or who is more powerful. Both like to hang out with each other along with Shokku who get along just fine! Shokku Yoru and Shokku are best friends and would hang out with each other along with Sabaku. They do the same competitions as Sabaku and get along just fine! Mizu Yoru and Mizu and best friends and would hang out with each other most of the time. Secretly, Yoru shows interest in Mizu even though he doesn't seem like it. They later have a daughter named Akumu. Fuyu Yoru and Fuyu are best friends and don't hang out as often. Yoru wants to spend his time alone, but Fuyu wants to spend time with him, but Yoru won't let her do it and says that she can go hang out with Mizu for a while. Kusa Yoru and Kusa are friends and would would sometimes hang out, but only in battle. Kusa tells Yoru about Mizu and the stuff that she does. Memai Yoru and Memai are friends and would hang out with each other to practice attacking each other. Yoru would teach Memai a new attack, but Memai already knows the attack. Quotes *"Whatever..." *"Why does this exist?" *"Oh my gosh Kaze..." *"Good, he's leaving" *"Sabaku no" *"Says the feline who tries to melt water and still gets damaged" *"Why?" *"Why though?" *"Do I have too?" *"Mizu, I too feel that way" Trivia *Yoru was the third Warricat to ever be created *Yoru originally had red eyes, but was changed to black or dark green eyes *Yoru is the most powerful Warricat so far *Yoru's past name was Darky *Yoru's name in a different form is Azrail *Yoru's evil form is Hakai *Yoru means night in Japanese which inspired the name and element *Earlier in the Warricats Series, Yoru has been confirmed that he has a "Demon Form" *Yoru's birthday is on National Cat Day Gallery 54233749 640607086364403 3325143640245796864 n.jpg|Yoru and Sabaku 53817092 2233152430269142 5865829602869379072 n.jpg|Yoru Surrounded By Moons 54516818_284438389140169_8617067008510394368_n.png|Yoru With Green Eyes 54515000 672904963127001 1946725649540448256 n.png|Yoru's Default Image Category:Heroes Category:Male Warricats Category:Characters Category:Winged Warricats Category:X Form Warricats Category:Warricats Born in October